


Двое чокнутых

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Ian Gallagher, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Йен и Микки в тюрьме. В одной камере. Наконец-то вместе. Но, как оказалось, не всё Микки сумел забыть и простить...





	Двое чокнутых

— Микки? — тихо спрашивает Йен в ночной темноте их тюремной камеры. — Ты уже дня три сам не свой… По воле затосковал, а?  
Сколько-то секунд Микки не отвечает, но Йен знает, что он не спит. Они, как обычно, лежат на одних нарах — нижних, нарах Микки, — и лежащий ближе к стене Милкович обнимает Йена сзади, прижимаясь грудью к спине.  
Узкая жёсткая полка, слабое подобие уюта. Но они счастливы и так — потому что вместе.  
Вот только действительно ли счастливы оба? Микки напряжён, напряжён всем телом, Йен чувствует… Это и правда длится уже несколько дней — и это не напряжение от сексуального возбуждения. Уж что-что, а удовлетворить Микки Йен умеет — и пусть у них отняли свободу, но не отняли возможность трахаться друг с другом.  
— Нет, — так же тихо отвечает наконец Микки. — Думаю.  
— Думаешь? Это иногда полезно, — Йен фыркает, но Микки не подхватывает смех, и Галлагер затихает, снова становится серьёзным. — О чём думаешь-то?  
Микки внезапно переворачивается на нарах, опрокидывает Йена на спину. Обхватывает ладонями лицо, прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
— Ты же меня любил? — голос звучит глухо — и подрагивает, как натянутая до предела струна. — Всё равно любил? Всё равно — меня?  
Йен чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Он понимает, что Микки имеет в виду — то, как он слишком редко приходил к нему на свидания, как бросил на мексиканской границе…  
Как сказал, что изменился. Что у него теперь новый парень. Сказал — хотя на самом деле никогда не любил проклятого Тревора… и даже не особо хотел.  
— Любил, — горячо отвечает Йен. — Любил, всё равно. Не мог забыть. Болезнь эта чёртова… но и она тебя не выбила… И сейчас люблю, — он смотрит на Микки несчастно и виновато — в слабом свете, льющемся сквозь окно в двери камеры из тюремного коридора.  
— Болезнь, — повторяет Микки. — Я так и понял… дурак я, что тогда без тебя уехал, надо было вырубить, через плечо и с собой забрать… — он наклоняется к Йену и прижимается к его губам долгим отчаянным поцелуем, на который тот порывисто отвечает.  
— Да, надо было, — Йен улыбается — улыбкой такой же виноватой, как и взгляд. — Как тогда, когда нёс от клуба. Я глупый чёртов биполярник…  
— Глупый, — соглашается Микки. Вжимает Йена собой в нары, целует ещё. — И я дурак. Надо было, правда надо… а я, бля, свободу тебе дал…  
— Ничего, — тихо произносит Йен. — Теперь вместе… хоть свободы и совсем нет… — он приподнимает бёдра, притираясь к Микки пахом. — И похуй, плевать на неё… бля, от тебя аж яйца сводит…  
— Сводит? — неожиданно резко и отрывисто спрашивает Микки. — От других не сводило так? — он сжимает яички Йена сквозь ткань тюремного комбинезона и грубовато оттягивает.  
— Ай… Не сводило, ни от кого… Микки, бля… — Йен мучительно и и сладко стонет, утыкается лицом в плечо Милковича.  
— Больно, да? И штырит? Сучонок… мне ведь без тебя и свобода была не в кайф… — Микки оттягивает яйца Йена чуть сильнее, ощутимо сминает их в ладони.  
— Прости… прости, что я… — Йен приподнимает голову, смотрит Микки в глаза и снова вскрикивает. — Ай, так и оторвёшь…  
— Не оторву… я нежно… — Микки поглаживает пах Йена куда более ласково, чувствуя жар и твёрдость сквозь тонкую ткань комбинезона, кладёт вторую руку Галлагеру на лоб, заставляя запрокинуть голову — жаль, волосы сейчас слишком короткие, не ухватить, — и неожиданно грубо впивается губами и зубами в шею, зная, что к утру там нальётся багровый засос. — Теперь вся кутузка на прогулке поймёт, что ты моя сучка, знаешь? И не будут знать, что я тебе чаще подставляюсь…  
— Блядь, Микки, ты что… — Йен не договаривает, вскрикнув от укуса, сперва протестующе упирается в плечи Милковича и шипит, потом рвано вздыхает. Микки зол, и его можно понять. Йен сам его до этого довёл, сам свалялся с чёртовым Тревором, переклинило ж от биполярки… Поэтому он только жмурится от боли и чувствует, как собственное тело всё равно реагирует даже на кусающегося Микки так, как реагировало бы всегда — стояком до адской тесноты в штанах. Микки прижимает его собой к казённой постели, горячий и тяжело дышащий, с таким же стояком. — Да, бля, все поймут… А ты и рад будешь. Да и похуй… чёрт тебя, кот кусючий…  
— Поймут… и рад буду… — Микки широко проводит языком по месту засоса, но, вопреки обыкновению, не боится причинить Йену боль. Пусть, пусть прочувствует… Он засасывает тонкую нежную кожу ещё — ближе к плечу, но там тоже будет видно, у тюремной робы ворот открытый. Грубо целует Йена в губы, втягивает в рот нижнюю; Йен понимает, что сейчас произойдёт, но, хотя напрягается всем телом, больше не пытается отстраниться. Микки снова сжимает зубы, Йен глухо вскрикивает, во рту становится солоно. Лизнуть в прокушенные губы, поцеловать ещё. Вот так. Мой, мой.  
— Ты у нас рыженький, кожа белая, все увидят… — Микки почти шипит, как помоечный кот, продолжает мять и массировать пах Йена сквозь одежду. — Ничего… я ржать не дам… так разве, немного поухмыляются… но ты заслужил… зато все будут знать, что мой… помеченный… — Микки приподнимается, тяжело дышит, смотрит на Йена сверху вниз. — Вставай. Раздевайся, полностью. И становись к стене. Я ещё не закончил.  
Йен смотрит на Микки в упор, шумно выдыхает. Рваный пульс, рваное дыхание. Между ними сейчас все рваное. И таким злым он Микки прежде, кажется, не видел. Приходится сглотнуть.  
— Значит, так ты хочешь?.. Ладно… — Йен поднимается с нар, не отводя глаз от Милковича, начинает стягивать с себя нехитрую тюремную одежду, вскоре оставшись совершенно обнажённым. Укусы саднят, а соски тянет прохладой и тем, чем веет от Микки. Ещё пара вдохов, и он шагает к стене, холодный пол, и плиты стены тоже, Йен недолго мешкает, потом, взглянув на Микки через плечо, упирается ладонями и лбом в стену. И ждёт.  
Микки подходит к Йену сзади, проводит ладонями по бокам, сжимает ягодицы — не намного грубее, чем обычно, но сейчас, как никогда, он словно утверждает этими прикосновениями свои права на Йена. Свою власть над ним.  
Не как с человеком, которого любит больше жизни, который выгравирован у него под кожей — во всех смыслах. Как с обычным смазливым парнишкой, которого случилось трахнуть в тюрьме, показывая, кто здесь альфа-самец.  
— Да, — выдыхает он, прижимаясь грудью к спине Йена. — Да, хочу так. Моя рыжая сучка. Опущу тебя сегодня… по полной…  
Расстегнуть ширинку тюремного комбинезона, не спуская его с плеч. Смачно сплюнуть в ладонь, растереть Йену между ягодиц, упираясь второй рукой ему в плечо. Надавить на поясницу, проминая, заставляя прогнуться сильнее.  
— Мой… ни с кем, блядь, больше не позволю… хватит с тебя свободы… — шипит Микки, уже сам до конца не понимая, что говорит. Берёт Йена за бёдра, впиваясь пальцами до синяков, и резко толкается сразу на всю длину.  
От слов Микки и больно, и почему-то горячо, Йен замирает от прикосновений, а потом легко дрожит и не может унять эту дрожь. Чувствует Микки спиной, одетого и злого, вжавшего его в холодный камень, бесцеремонно вторгшегося между бёдер, раздвинув их коленом. И правда, сейчас с ним как с сучкой… Чёртов ревнивый Милкович. Любимый Милкович. Так же ж его.  
— Да блядь ты, сука!.. Что ж ты… — хрипло вскрикивает Галлагер в голос, когда Микки вставляет сразу по самые яйца. — Сука… — он долго шипит, иногда рыча, уперевшись лбом в стену, пытаясь привыкнуть и расслабиться. — Хрен чокнутый…  
— Чокнутый… чокнешься, блядь, с тобой… сам чокнутый, и я теперь с тобой такой же… — шипит в ответ Микки, замирает буквально на долю секунды, а потом толкается снова — сильно, глубоко, больно для обоих. Йен тесный, слишком тесный, нерастраханный… что, давно никому не подставлялся — на воле? Ничего, сейчас получит… вспомнит, чей… В груди всё ещё что-то болит — хотя, казалось бы, он не считал решение Йена предательством, давно знал, что в последнее время в нём чаще говорит болезнь, чем он сам, но сейчас хочется наказать. Сделать больно. Унизить. И пусть завтра поймут все, пусть. Засосы на шее и прокушенную губу Йен точно не спрячет, даже если сумеет не ёрзать в столовке от боли в заднице.  
Потом будет по-другому. Потом Микки подставится сам, и снова будет нежно и сладко, и можно будет попросить прощения за то, как обошёлся, и зацеловать места укусов. Но это будет потом. Сейчас — так.  
— Что, больно? — ещё толчок, ещё, мышцы Йена обхватывают член так плотно, что кажется — вот-вот спустишь; но Микки хорошо знает, что может продержаться долго. — Мне тоже, блядь, больно было… охуенно больно… когда ты… а сейчас — тебе… вот и терпи… сучка… — он скользит ладонями по груди Йена, накрывает поджавшиеся соски, грубо трёт их пальцами, сжимает. — А у тебя стоит, да? Стоит на меня — такого… ни на кого так не стояло, знаю… а на меня — даже такого… проститут ёбаный… шлюха…  
Микки понимает, что зарывается, но слишком сильно сейчас желание — опустить. Потом… потом можно будет извиниться. Наверное.  
Всё потом.  
Кажется, он реально чокнулся с чокнутым Йеном Галлагером…  
Йен мычит от боли, к ней пока что не думает примешиваться бездна удовольствия, но член всё равно ноет, тычась в холодную стенку, прижатый к горячему животу. Несколько раз Йен готов вырваться, но остаётся на месте, сносит экзекуцию, хоть и шипит, как протестующий кот. Микки врезается в его тело снова и снова, и Галлагеру всё ещё не удаётся расслабиться. Потом ведь должно полегчать, им обоим?..  
— Больно, бля… Сам знаешь… И я знаю… что тебе было… Что, блядь… прости… чёрт… А, нахуй, давай, выпусти злость… Коль злишься… что так свихнулся от какой-то рыжей шлюхи… что даже камингаутился тогда нахуй… — Йен шумно шмыгает носом, Микки прав, но всё равно хочется сделать больно в ответ.  
— Камингаутился… потому что, блядь, полюбил… полюбил больше жизни… — эти слова не вяжутся с резкими, безжалостными толчками, больше похожими на изнасилование, а не на их обычный секс. Но Микки всё равно произносит их, продолжает врезаться в Йена, скользит ладонями по его груди и животу, едва задевает член, снова берётся за бёдра. На секунду прижимается губами под лопаткой — неожиданный, краткий момент нежности, — затем наваливается грудью на спину и начинает долбить ещё сильнее. Сейчас уже чуть легче, Йен немного растрахался… хоть завтра ему и аукнется. Ничего. Ничего. Потом разберутся.  
— Не могу без тебя… рыжая шлюха, только моя шлюха… не могу, когда ты с кем ещё… когда с кем-то всерьёз… нахуй больше от себя не отпущу, лучше глотку перережу… и себе следом за тобой… — выдыхает Микки, царапая бёдра Йена и прижимаясь щекой к плечу.  
Йен запрокидывает голову, перед глазами серый потолок, а на голой спине отпечатывается поцелуй Микки — совсем лёгкий, но именно ему удаётся прокрасться в сердце, именно от него глаза щипет солёная влага.  
— А и перережь… Похуй все… Перережь… чтоб я сам это когда-нибудь не сделал… тошно без тебя… Как ни кручусь, а тошно… — Йен склоняет голову набок, коротко ею мотнув, пытаясь потереться о голову прильнувшего к плечу Микки. Прерывисто стонет, солоно уже в горле и где-то глубже. Подчиняется ритму Милковича, позволяя себя натягивать. — Я ж тоже тебя полюбил…  
— Тошно… и мне без тебя… люблю, блядь, люблю, жизни без тебя нет… — Микки буквально тянет Йена на себя за бёдра, стонет с ним в унисон, сам прижимается мокрым виском к щеке. — Ничего… больше не отпущу… вместе теперь будем… или жить, или… — он не договаривает, только снова толкается по яйца, запечатывая собой.  
— Люби… люби меня… Только ты и любишь… чокнутого такого… В болезни и в здравии, да?.. Я не хотел быть тебе обузой… но кажется, без меня эта ноша тебе тяжче, да? — Йен улыбается, по виску скатывается слезинка, прочерчивает след по щеке Микки. — Не отпускай, не… — Йен стонет в голос, раскинув руки и держась ими за стену.  
— Люблю, люблю, всегда буду любить… в болезни и здравии, да… похуй, что чокнутый, я вон сам… до полусмерти затрахиваю, а? — Микки совсем чуть-чуть снижает темп, снова гладит Йена по груди, тревожит соски, чувствует, как на лицо падает одинокая слезинка. — Бля… ты чё, ревёшь, что ли? Ну тихо, тихо… Давай подрочу, хочешь? — он скользит ладонью ниже, накрывает член Йена и совсем тихо добавляет: — Любимый…  
— Затрахиваешь… Ага, реву, похоже… — Йен криво усмехается, хлюпнув носом, откинувшись спиной к груди Микки. — Совсем как глупая ёбаная шлюха, точно… Подрочи… Хочу от тебя кончить, с тобой… Микки… Люблю, тоже люблю…  
— Ничего… если шлюха, то только моя… только мной ёбаная… вся тюрьма завтра поймёт… прости, прости, что я так… — Микки обхватывает член Йена ладонью, начинает ласкать, снова целует возле лопатки, трётся щекой о спину. — Прости… люблю…  
— Только тобой… теперь только… ничего, ничего, понимаю… Простил уже… когда ты там поцеловал… — Йен толкается в руку Микки, уперевшись затылком в его плечо, мазнув губами по скуле.  
— Мой, мой… люблю… — лихорадочно шепчет Микки, врезается в Йена, водит рукой по его члену в такт своим толчкам. — Давай… давай вместе кончим… и я в тебя спущу…  
— Да, спусти… Я скоро… скоро, Микки… люблю тебя… Люблю…  
— И я люблю… давай, Йен, давай… блядский Йен Галлагер… — Микки трёт большим пальцем головку члена, нажимает на неё, раскрывая щель. — Давай… хочу в тебя кончить…  
— Да, люблю, когда так зовёшь… Чёрт, будто снова пятнадцать… Только ещё лучше… Блядь, блядь… — Йен содрогается в крепком оргазме, выгнувшись дугой в руках Микки. Кусает губы, но всё равно стонет в голос — так, что, наверное, охрана слышит и соседние камеры. Уж точно сочтут миккиной сучкой. А и пусть…  
Микки тоже стонет, коротко и приглушённо, наваливается на Йена всем телом, толкается в него ещё раз и кончает, наполняя спермой. Течёт по руке, течёт у Йена по бёдрам, одуряюще пахнет трахом. Пахнет ими обоими.  
— Ты нормально?.. — хрипло спрашивает Микки и обнимает Йена поперёк груди, позволяя откинуться на себя. — Бля… обкончались все… Давай хоть из раковины оботрёмся. И на боковую. Не злишься на меня, а?  
— Нормально вроде… Да, всё хорошо. Аж ноги дрожат, чуешь? — Йен прерывисто вздыхает, улыбается, ловит руку Микки на своей груди. Смотрит в серые глаза несколько секунд, потом целует Милковича в губы. — Не злюсь. Теперь — нет. Пойдём, а то и себя, и камеру казенную заляпали… И я как шлюхан раскричался. Хочу снова в твоих объятиях спать…  
— Раскричался… но ничего. Дрожат, чую, и у меня… Давай, иди сюда, — Микки открывает воду, смачивает ладонь, небрежно отирает себя, Йена, кафель на стене. Вроде всё, следов не осталось. Лишние улики ни к чему.  
— Пошли. И я хочу… тоже не злюсь больше… люблю тебя… — он помогает Йену одеться, ведёт его к нарам, чувствуя, как Галлагер прихрамывает, укладывает, забирается на ту же узкую койку, снова притягивает спиной к груди, укрывает обоих одеялом. — Давай, спи. Рыжий лобок… мой любимый псих…  
Йен довольно вздыхает, наплевав на боль в заднице при каждом движении, накрывает руку Микки своей. Чувствовать спиной его тепло — самое лучшее ощущение.  
— Сплю… и ты давай… чернышка…  
Микки проводит носом по плечу Йена, вдыхает запах кожи.  
— Ты сам-то того… не злишься? Я ж тебя реально опустил, — он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Йена и, словно прося прощения, целует его в плечо. — И завтра все поймут…  
— Ну немножко если только злюсь, — Йен хмыкает. — Да ладно, не злюсь уже. Стервозина ты… любимая. А они поймут, как не понять…  
— Ага… но ничего. Ты у меня и заслужил немножко… — Микки мажет губами по шее Йена, там, где оставил засосы, нежит начинающую наливаться синяками кожу. — Спи… рыжик…  
— Заслужил, — Йен тихо улыбается. — Сплю… Чернышка ты, — повторяет он.  
Микки тоже сонно улыбается в ответ на ласковое прозвище и прикрывает глаза. Злость прошла, осталась только сытая удовлетворённость в теле.  
И счастье оттого, что рядом Йен.


End file.
